1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security surveillance systems of the type having a security device that is selectively accessed through a cover assembly.
2. Background Art
Security surveillance systems are used in many environments. The surveillance system may include one or more cameras that may be either fixed or movable, as to scan a particular space. The security camera may be set up to monitor the performance of employees or observe behavior of customers in a commercial establishment. Alternatively, the camera may be set up to detect intruders. As a further alternative, the camera may be set up to provide an ongoing recorded image of a space that can be retrieved should an event occur in a particular monitored space that requires investigation. Cameras are used commonly for these and other purposes.
In some environments, a surveillance camera is clearly exposed to view. By observing the camera, its focal region can be generally ascertained by those in the vicinity thereof.
In many environments, direct viewing of the camera is obstructed by a wall or cover assembly. The camera may be recessed within a space that is blocked by a one-way or translucent wall component. In another arrangement, a “dome” is provided on a support surface and likewise obstructs clear viewing of the camera that resides within a receptacle covered by the dome. The dome may likewise be made from a material that permits only one-way viewing or is translucent so that viewing therethrough is obstructed.
The use of domes occurs commonly for a number of different reasons. The presence of a dome in a space generally alerts those in the vicinity that their actions may be observed, as by a security team, or recorded. Placement of a dome in a central location, whereat imaging of an entire space may be possible, potentially gives all persons in that space a belief that their actions are being monitored. A deterrent effect may result from the presence of the dome, even if there is no surveillance camera covered thereby.
There are a number of different manners in which the cameras are mounted and covered so that their presence and nature cannot be easily discerned. As noted above, the camera may be mounted in a recess on a flat wall in a space that is blocked by a flat or contoured cover assembly.
In a more common configuration, a dome is utilized and is mounted on a support. Commonly, the dome projects from a flat ceiling or wall surface at a location whereat a panoramic view of a space is possible.
In another common configuration, the support for the dome includes an elongate tubular element that projects from a ceiling or a vertically extending wall.
Regardless of the particular mounting, the cameras are generally situated so that they are not in easy reach of an individual that would be tempted to tamper with the camera, as to potentially permit disabling thereof. Consequently, when the need arises to change an operating state of the camera, be it to clean, change the direction of focus, change the range of focus, etc., an operator generally needs to use a ladder or lift to gain the required access.
It is common with conventional surveillance systems of the above type for the cover assembly to be maintained on the support using separate fasteners. The fasteners may be threaded fasteners, which require turning with either a tool or by hand. By reason of including manipulable fasteners, these conventional systems inherently present a danger to an operator that is precariously situated on a ladder. The operator is generally required to hold the cover assembly with one hand and manipulate the fasteners with the other. The normally separable fasteners must at the same time be collected as they are removed, after which the cover assembly is generally fully separated from the support and placed in an appropriate, accessible location so that it can be picked up and reinstalled. The operator is thus required to coordinate the handling of the tools, fasteners, and cover assembly while maintaining his/her balance on a ladder or lift.
In an alternative form, the cover assembly is assembled and disassembled using a twist lock arrangement. This operation is likewise difficult, and potentially dangerous, to perform with the installer precariously situated on a ladder or lift.
The need for a cover assembly that can be easily repositioned from a ladder, while maintaining the cover assembly firmly in place during use, exists.